


Zero

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Lucifer sings Disney. [16]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Disney, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko





	Zero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edge_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/gifts).



Dan found himself asleep and dressed in a toga. "What the hell am I doing in the movie Hercules?" He asked as he looked around seeing everything animated just as he started to hear Lucifer singing from nowhere.

"Bless my soul  
Herc was on a roll  
Person of the week in every Greek opinion poll  
What a pro  
Herc could stop a show  
Point him at a monster and you're talking SRO  
He was a no one  
A zero, zero  
Now he's a honcho  
He's a hero  
Here was a kid with his act down pat  
From zero to hero in no time flat  
Zero to hero just like that  
When he smiled  
The girls went wild with  
oohs and aahs  
And they slapped his face  
On ev'ry vase  
(on ev'ry "vase")  
From appearance fees and royalties  
Our Herc had cash to burn  
Now nouveau riche and famous  
He could tell you  
What the Greecizns earn.  
Say Amen  
There he goes again  
Sweet and undefeated  
And an awesome 10 for 10  
Folks lined up  
Just to watch him flex  
And this perfect package  
packed a pair of pretty pecs  
Hercie, he comes  
He sees, he conquers  
Honey, the crowds were  
Going bonkers  
He showed the moxie brains and spunk  
From zero to hero a major hunk  
Zero to hero and who'da thunk  
Who put the glad in gladiator?  
Hercules!  
Whose daring deeds are great theater?  
Hercules  
Is he bold?  
No one braver  
Is he sweet  
Our favorite flavor  
Hercules, Hercules,  
Hercules, Hercules  
Hercules, Hercules  
Bless my soul  
Herc was on a roll  
Undefeated  
Riding high  
And the nicest guy  
not conceited  
He was a nothin'  
A zero, zero  
Now he's a honcho  
He's a hero  
He hit the heights at breakneck speed  
From zero to hero  
Herc is a hero  
Now he's a hero  
Yes indeed!" Lucifer's voice came out of nowhere.

"I'm a hero!" Dan muttered softly. "Not a zero."

Lucifer laughed. "You will always be a zero. I am the hero of this story now wake up you idiot." He slapped Dan hard across his face.

"OW!" He shouted before he sat up hard and found himself face to face with no one. He reached up and rubbed his face. "OW! That really hurts." He sighed softly as he laid back down and went back to sleep.

Lucifer stepped out of the shadows and shook his head slightly. "Idiot." He muttered before he turned and left back out the window he entered into the apartment with.

THE END!


End file.
